


Easy Target

by dollinalocker



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollinalocker/pseuds/dollinalocker
Summary: After the uprising, the whole shadow world had gone into chaos. Shadowhunters had split into two: Clave and Circle. Even if Circle's leader had died during the uprising, his parabatai had taken his place and lead the Circle with Stephen Herondale who had barely survived.Alexander Lightwood is one of the best hunters and is now send to New York from Idris for a special solo mission. Being best with archery, he alone is able to finish the mission.But what happens when he finally meets his target and also finds out that his sister is still alive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting

Alec was sitting in the office of the New York Institute that was still warming up, his legs lazily on the desk as he read through the files of his target. Jonathan had warned him that it wouldn't be an easy one but he didn't care. It was his job and he wanted the job done. He also knew that this target was an important one. It was an old warlock that is known to help and protect downworlders in New York. The Circle had tried to get him for years now but no one seemed to get even close to him let alone into the killing distance.

  
The archer sighed in frustration and threw the files on the desk. He hated being alone, especially in an Institute this big. Sure the Circle had claimed most of the Institutes in the past few years but the Clave still wanted them all gone so he didn't really feel safe there. He wished that he could at least have his parabatai with him but this was mainly a solo mission. He had to blend in and act like one of the  Clave's shadowhunters which would be impossible for Jace. Unlike Jace,  Alec never took his circle rune and didn't have an attitude that drew all the attention on him. He had chosen not to get the rune so he could do missions like this. Jace also loves to draw attention to himself which is inconvenient. Alec's target was an old warlock who hates shadowhunters so even his presence will put him on his toes. Especially after the uprising which had caused nephilims to split in two. They had gotten some reports of him associating with the Clave which meant that he would have at least a small chance of getting close.

  
Being alone in the Institute made Alec anxious. Of course,  downworlders and other demonic creatures couldn't get in but that wasn't what scared him. He was a target for the Clave. The Clave was aware of him being one of the best hunters in the Circle which made him a priority to take down. Kill at a sight. Why he was a target in a first place was beyond him. For him, downworlders were just as big of a threat to mundanes as demons. Werewolves and vampire acted on impulse and could easily kill people without meaning to hurt anyone. Not to mention how vampires are actually just corpses sucking blood from people. Seelies, he preferred them to stay in their own realm but he didn't have any issues to kill those who dared to enter this realm.  Even if they have angel blood just like he does. Then there are  Warlocks, actual sons, and daughters of demons. Sure they don't have an impulse to kill mundanes like wolves and vampires, but they were born by demons getting mundanes pregnant. Even the thought of it made Alec want to vomit.

  
After a few hours of reading the files, he had decided to leave the Institute and check around the area he was supposed to work at. He had to be prepared since his target was a high warlock who was also in good alliance with vampires. In fact, married to the biggest and strongest clan's leader. It was an important fact for Alec to know because it made his job a hundred times harder. Vampires can smell his angelic blood especially if they had gotten a taste of it in the past and to his knowledge, at least the leader had. Another thing was if she even really cared for her husband or if it was just to create an alliance. Alec was spying on a rooftop entrance of the club. It was the best place for him to spy. There he was able to see everything without being spotted. It also prevented vampires and werewolves from sniff him or his blood. He didn't see any other nephilim, which was a good thing since his plan A was to act like the Clave's shadowhunter. That way he could possibly get in and maybe close enough to his target. Even one nephilim would blow up his cover and make his plan impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Might be triggering. Mention of toxic/unhealthy relationship

"You have to tell him or he will die!" Izzy screamed at Camille, who wasn't even acting like she cared what the shadowhunter was saying. "He is the high warlock. He can take care of himself" Camille said calmly and looked at her nails that she had been painting when Izzy and Simon had burst into her room. The nail polish could have easily been made out of all the vampire's victims and enemies she has faced during her long life. "At least warn the security there to not allow ANY shadowhunters in. Even me" Izzy yelled which made Camille raise her perfect eyebrows. She was only allowing the shadowhunter to stay at the Dumort because Izzy got rumors about Circle movements through people working for the Clave.

"What good would it do? He would know it was you who-" Camille started but got interrupted, "he thinks I'm dead" Izzy stated. "He thinks that I'm dead because he doesn't trust any downworlder. He hasn't even bothered to look for me. He probably thinks that Simon has killed me by now" the shadowhunter explained and looked at her boyfriend apologizing for what she had just said. Several years back when Izzy had first met Simon he was still human but after a while, someone had turned him into a vampire. That was when her eyes had opened and she had left her family and the Circle. She begged the Clave to take her circle rune away so they couldn't track her down. She managed to make a deal with the Clave to report the things that happened in New York which allowed her to live in the city with Simon.

"Camille I know my brother. Please, you have to tell Magnus because if he really is the target..." "he is good as dead. I am aware" Camille interrupted her and seemed like she was bored which made Izzy hold her breath in distress while Simon couldn't do the same because he didn't breath but was just as shocked as Izzy. "Come on Camille! He is your husband! How can you be so heartless?" Simon complained and glared at her. He knew that if he still had been a regular mundane his heartbeat would have started to get quicker from distress and anxiety. "Oh, you are so sweet. You think I married him because I'm in love with him" Camille's voice was smooth yet cold, it was like a siren would have been singing. It could lure anyone or anything to trust her every word. She got up from her throne-like armchair and practically floated to Simon. Her fingers caressed his jawline seductively and gracefully as she looked at him. "I simply married him because of money and power. Also maybe because of the sex" she said with a self-satisfied smirk and left the room leaving them behind baffled

After Simon had gathered himself from his shock, he looked at his girlfriend who was still trying to wrap her head around what had just happened. "We have to warn Magnus. If it's true what you said about your brother. His only chance of surviving is if he knows beforehand about him being a possible target" she just nodded with a sad smile agreeing with what Simon said. If Alec really was in New York they all were in danger, she knew that better than anyone. She had trained with her brother, seen him becoming the Circle's best archer. The only reason why the Circle hasn't got into the DuMort yet was because of Magnus and his protective wards. Magnus was one of the most warm-hearted and caring people Izzy knew and it hurt her deeply to know how his wife doesn't care if he died or not. She couldn't let her cold-hearted brother get to Magnus. She just couldn't think of how she could prevent it.

"What if you send a fire message to your brother and tell him to get lost?" Simon suggested as they got to their room in the DuMort. Izzy crashed down on the bed burying her face on her palms in frustration. "That wouldn't work. He would think it's someone just messing with him. Knowing my brother he probably thinks I died weeks after I ran away" she explained with a quiet voice staring at her runes. "Then we have to go talk to Magnus. Hope we can find him soon enough" Simon sat next to Izzy and pulled her against his side comforting her by rubbing her arm softly as she laid her head on his shoulder.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like I'm missing any tag let me know. Especially if there is something I should warn other readers about

Magnus pov [next day]

I felt fangs sinking into my neck as I was kissing Camille's neck. "Babe.. why? I have told you not to" I complained but my attempt to sound serious was doomed when a dirty moan escaped from my throat betraying me once again. "Maags... you know how much better our sex feels when I can taste your blood" she purred on my ear which worked like a drug. She was master of pulling my strings and making me agree on whatever she wanted. Her long nails were sinking on my lower back as I started thrusting harder. "Oh god Magnus" she whined in pleasure beneath me. I felt her fangs again in my shoulder making me groan. It hurt but it's not like I didn't love rough sex. I would have done anything to make her happy and satisfied.

-

I hopped out of the shower and tied a towel around my waist. Usually, I didn't stay at hotel DuMort but Camille had wanted us to stay there for a while and I wasn't going to even ask why. It was her empire so I just assumed it was because of that and I was happy that she wanted me to stay there. The main color in the suite was black but there was a lot of gold details like decorations pillows or flower vases. I had stayed there for a few days now but I usually spend my time in my loft where Camille also enjoyed being. Even if the hotel was her Empire she didn't enjoy staying there too often.

As I left the bathroom I immediately spotted two people who shouldn't be there.  I immediately recognized them without getting a good view of them, "What do you two want now? Camille left already" I practically spit out in annoyance making both of them jump up and turn to face me. Isabelle's eyes were clearly wondering on my shoulder and neck with judgment dripping from them. Simon, on the other hand, had always been jumpy even before he became a vampire so his shock was to be expected.  
"Magnus, why do you let her feed on you?" Isabelle asked caringly and maybe even little hurt too. She is caring but she also let everyone know if she was disappointed without her having to say a word. "You are not my mother or anyone related to me. I'm the one who can choose if I let my wife drink my blood" I told her highlighting word wife as I walked to make drink holding the towel with one hand so it wouldn't accidentally drop and give the intruders too much view. "Magnus you know how vamp..." "vampire venom doesn't work on warlocks the same it does on you. Unlike you, I was born with demon blood so it doesn't have the same side effects"

I heard huff and knew that the nephilim had given up. This was the fight we had almost every time she had spotted bite marks on me. I was tired of fighting about it and having to defend the one I love especially when it's was about something I didn't approve of myself. "Anyway. Magnus, we came to warn you. You might be a target for Circle" her words made me mentally laugh "Been that before you were born" "Not.. for this guy" hearing how serious her voice was and how he paused after the first word made me curious. I turned around to face her as I was drinking my martini. "He has 9 out of 10 accuracy, or at least had last time I saw him. if he is here alone without his parabatai he can easily get you" "Shouldn't it be another way around?" I asked in confusion and thinking of other parabatai couples that I have met.   
"Yea it should be. But his.. parabatai likes to get attention. Alone he can be stealthy and avoid attention which means that in this case, it would be easier without him and his girlfriend" she serious tone. "hmm" I couldn't help but smirk at Isabelle trying to keep me safe. "Well if he is so good then I'm already dead man. Now go so I can dress up and go to my club" I shooed them away without listening to their protests. I had decided to go there tonight and no one was going to stop me.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus pov -

I was sitting in my booth watching all the people who were dancing on the dance floor. The booth was I was sitting was higher and against the furthest wall from the entrance. It gave me a perfect view of everything that was happening in my club. Yes, I owned the place and it was something I was really proud of. The club was remarkably successful.  I was scanning through the people when I spotted someone I have never seen before, yet there was something eerily familiar in the person. "I'll be right back," I mumbled loudly enough for Raphael to hear but didn't wait for him to answer anything. I just simply left the booth. Once I got on the edge of the VIP area, the person was gone. I tried to scan him through the crowd however before I could find him my eyes got fixated on something else. I saw Camille dancing really intimately with some Seelie. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't look away. It wasn't like it hasn't happened before.  
"Isn't that your wife?" An unfamiliar voice asked. The voice was comforting and welcoming, although it also had something that made me be alerted. With a deep sigh, I closed my eyes to let myself turn around to face the person who was speaking to me. "Yes, that indeed is my wife. It's not a new thing that she is cheating on me," I explained to the person before scanning him from head to toe. His eyes were warm and welcoming, and they made me feel like I was alone with him in the room even when I was at the club that was full of people. Something tried to wake me up in the back of my mind only I was completely lost in the eyes. So warm and soft that I couldn't look away.  "You let your wife go with that Seelie?" His voice broke me out of my daydreams and I turned my head to look at where he was pointing at. Camille was leading the Seelie outside, stumbling against the wall near the door. The Seelie started seemingly eat her neck from the same spot I had been doing it just a few hours ago.

"Looks like it," I almost spit out the words doing my best to hide the pain inside. Then I realized that the person had used proper word for the Seelie. "How did you..." my voice slowly trailed off when I spotted rune on his neck. Nephilim. I had to take another scan to see if I saw circle rune or not. He didn't have circle rune so I assumed that he was someone from the Clave asking where Isabelle is. "I'm sorry but she isn't here." With a huff, I turned back to my booth to go back there. "Who?" The confusion in his voice stopped me. It wasn't an act, he really didn't know Isabelle. "She is back in Dumort." I watched how the nephilim took a step back and seemed to be searching for something. A sign of a lie perhaps. The nephilim started stumbling backward, looking like something had crumbled down. I was about to say something but as I was searching right words the beauty ran off the bar. Leaving me alone with too many questions.


	5. Chapter 5

Izzys pov  
-  
When I finally had got inside the club I started making my way through the crowd to the V.I.P section. It was the most likely place to find Magnus when he's in Pandemonium. If not, he would be somewhere close to it.  
"Wait.. is that...?" "Alec." I finished Simons sentence spitting my brother's name like it was tasting bad. It did taste bad, he was here to kill the one person that has helped me the most. I was about to go tell him to get lost but he had vanished into the crowd.  
I tried to see where he was but my eyes spotted Magnus on the edge of the area. He was looking towards the crowd but there were too many people so I couldn't see what he was looking at. By his facial expression, my guess was Camille with someone else.  
Suddenly I felt Simons hands strongly around me, just like he always does when I'm about to go fight which made me snap my head towards Magnus. "Oh god, we have to go there." a gasp left my mouth when I saw Alec right behind Magnus. If we go more people could get hurt Simon told me and it was true. If we now ambushed there, it could hurt almost everyone in the club.  
I saw Magnus turning to Alec. I could swear I saw his breathing stop for a good second. "this is not good." I turned my head to look at Simon with a questioning look, hoping that he could hear something. Anything. He shrugs his shoulders with small, focused frown. "I can't hear even glimpse of their voices. It's too loud". I turned back to see my brother have shocked expression in his face and Magnus confused one. Soon Magnus expression changes for a millisecond like something had just hit him but it didn't last long because Alec started backing away and ran out.


End file.
